Stepladders are free-standing ladders that can be erected without support from a wall, and can be folded together under transport. A stepladder consists of a step frame, which is pivotally attached to a smaller support frame. The step frame includes a number of rungs, or steps. Steps are climbing supports with “walking and/or stepping surfaces” typically ranging anywhere from 8 cm deep to 2-5 cm. The upper step is often a step-plate or platform, enabling a user to stand and move safely and comfortable. The step and support frames are connected by some locking mechanism that prevents the stepladder from collapsing.